Lord Typhoeus
by scififan1982
Summary: A Goa'uld escaping Baal is thrown into the area of the twelve colonies.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Stargate or BSG.

All I own are my characters.

I finally got away. Baal's hunter was hard to loose. But I did it. The last hyperspace jump really did a number on the hyper drive. I won't be using it for a while. It needs some repairs but I can't begin until it cools down. Which will take about six hours. And on top of that my Naquadah reserves are getting low. That last jump really used up a lot. Luckily I dropped out of hyper space near a planet. And from the readings I'm getting it's got a good supply of Naquadah.

It took me four hours to reach the planet and enter orbit. I started doing a detailed survey. I was going slowly to get a good reading it took me a little while to get to the dark side. As I was coming around alarms started going off. I immediately activated the cloak and armed the weapons and ducked back behind the planet. After a few minutes I slowly eased back around the planet. I saw two ships sitting in a very high the passive sensors I found that nether had any form of readings. So I decided to continue my survey while still cloaked. Just in case one or both are in playing possum.

I look at the report from my scan. Thankfully the planet has an abundant supply of natural resources. And one that the computer can't classify. The base on the planet is right over the highest concentration of the unknown mineral. Before I investigate the base I'm going to investigate the ships in orbit. As I'm heading to the ship my sensors register a small craft in a lower orbit. And it's in between my ship and the unknowns.

Scans of the smaller craft reveal that it's of the same construction as the bigger of the others. I decided to pick it up and investigate it first. Once I'm close enough I beam it into one of the hangers closest to my labs. As a precaution I activate the internal security weapons. It takes me a while to find the hatch on fighter. Once I'm able to get inside I see three occupants in side. All three are wearing some kind of armour. Two of them are in silver while the third is in gold. I decide to take the one in gold first. I put a marker on it so I can have the computer transfer it to my lab. I also transport myself there.

When I arrive I find the specimen sitting up on the exam table. Which gives me quite a scare. Until I realize that was how it was positioned in the fighter. Now that I'm in my well lit lab I see that it's not a man in a suit but a machine.

I started by taking the chest armour off and examining the interior of its chest. I was looking for a switch or something to release the extremities. So I could lay it down. After a while of looking I found it. After I had the specimen laying down I started really looking at how it was put together.I found the memory banks, battery and what appears to be some kind of wireless transceiver. The only thing I didn't find was the processor. I found that where else but in the head.

While I was tinkering around in the chest I had the lab computer running a detailed scan. It had finished a while before I found the processor. After I found the processor

I went to see what the scan found. Looking at the report I found that with the right converter I could power up the specimen. But before I did that I needed to erect a wide spectrum dampening field to keep it from contacting any rescue ships and also to keep it from trying to hack the labs computer. Thankfully the labs computer is separate from the main computer.

Before I tried to power up the droid I needed to refuel myself first. After I had eaten I went back to the lab. I decided to disconnect the wires and cables connected to the arms and legs. Only after I did this did I start to charge the battery. It would take an hour and a half to an hour and forty five minutes to charge. While the battery was charging I went to look over the fighter. The first thing I noticed was that there wasn't any form of inertial dampening system. The only thing I did find was what I believe to be some form of hyper drive.

By the time I finished looking over the fighter. The battery had been fully charged.

So now it's time to go and talk to my guest. Before I put the battery back into the droid I set up a computer to act as a translator. I have downloaded every language I could into it and programmed a translation matrix. I'm hoping it works if it doesn't then it'll take a while to learn to communicate.

After two hours of trying to get it to communicate I finally give up. I leave it sitting on the examination table while I go to take a nap. I haven't been asleep more than an hour and a half before my kara kesh started beeping. I forgot that I had the lab computer scanning the solder while I tried to communicate with it. Apparently I left it running and it's cracked the soldier's computer code.

I got a good shock when I saw the report from the computer. The language is ancient

goa'uld. The programing is advanced but so simple. It didn't take me long to see where the colonials made there mistake. They didn't put any preventive coding into the programing. Then add to that the way they treated their creations and here we are.

Now I'm able to upgrade the code and add some preventive coding now to install it into the centurion. Now this is just like any other computer update. Install shutdown and restart. It didn't take long. After he came back online I checked to make sure that the update was installed correctly. When I was satisfied I reconnected his arms and legs.

I then transported the other two centurions to the lab after they had been transported and I was recharging there batteries. I had the computer make a portable version of the update. What I got was what looked like a page turning device except there blue not red. I then make a few small generators. So that when we head down to the planet we can start updating the centurions. I hope that the facilities are salvageable while I'm waiting on the batteries to finish charging I go check on how much longer I have to wait before I can get started on repairing the hyper drive.

I still have forty five minutes or so left. As I'm heading back to the lab my Kara kesh went off alerting me that the batteries were fully charged. Once I got the batteries put back in and the update was loading I had the computer make 100 batteries. I realized that it would take a very long time recharging every battery. I figured if I have over 100 centurions. It wouldn't take long to get the base up and running.

It took a while to get the base fully functional. I had to bring a naquadia generator down. The bases main generator had run out of fuel and to get more I needed to get the automated refinery running. It took a couple of days to get enough fuel to fill the generators fuel tanks. Once I had the base up and running it didn't take long till I had all the centurions updated.

Now it's time to go checkout the ships.

From what the bases computer tells me. One of the ships is a Hades class base star the other is an Apophis class battle star. Luckily there was a small cylon tanker stationed at the base. I had it filled and ready. I would signal it if the base star needed any fuel to get the main reactor functioning. Once the salvage crew was on board and the supplies loaded. The al'kesh took off. I then went to check how the work was coming on repairing my hyper drive. They were almost finished when I got there.

The next project I had for the centurions was to build a landing pyramid for my Ha'tak. The report from the base ship was good the only thing was than it was out of tylium. It's like the centurions just stopped what they were doing and just left the ship idle. After the ship was refuelled I had it put in a geosynchronous orbit over the base.

After it gained orbit I had the cylons start to give it a check from stem to stern. While me and a squad of centurions went to check out the battle star. Lucky for me the centurions had a colonial space suit. We then loaded up in one of my al'kesh and headed out. We found it much like the base star. Except that there was no atmosphere in the ship. We had to dock and manually open the airlock. As we headed to the engine room there were a lot of bodies floating around. So I had some of the centurions star to clear them from the c.i.c. engine room and connecting corridors.

We had to close all the vents and bulk heads so that the atmosphere generators could start to do their job. While this was happening the centurions were clearing out the rest of the crew and storing the bodies in the starboard flight pod hanger deck.

After the ship was in orbit beside the base star I had the centurions on board start going over it as well. Now that I had both ships in orbit it's time to check on how the upgrades are progressing on the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

SIX MONTHS LATER

The ships are finally finished. The upgrades took a little longer than I expected.

All the other projects are ether finished or just about finished. Now is the time to explore more of this new territory I find myself in. There are three systems that I'm goin to explore. Two are colonial and one cylon. The two colonial are closer than the other cylon system.

We appear just outside the dradis range of the station in the system. Immediately the sensors detect a large fleet of colonial ships five thousand kilometres away. "Battle stations! Arm weapons and activate shields. Don't fire unless were fired upon." "As you command my lord."

"Has the fleet made any aggressive movements?" No sir. The fleet has not moved." "How long has it been since we detected them?" "It's been five minutes Sir."

"Ok launch two squadrons of fighters from both the _Naga_ **(Battlestar)** and the _Hydra_ **(Basestar)**." "Yes Milord." It took a few minutes for the squadrons to get into sensor range.

"Sir we have a report coming in from the lead squadron." "Well what is it?" "They report that the fleet is dead in space." "Are there life signs on any of the ships?" "No sir, the ships appear to be derelict. There are no power readings from any ships. They also appear to be badly damaged." "So these ships are the scrap yard for the station?" "Yes sir it appears so." "Call the salvage ships and order them to look over the fleet and give me a report on the ships." "As you command Milord." "Ok let's head on to the station. New standing order whenever a fleet enters an unexplored system there to activate shields and weapons. Send orders to two of the fighter squadrons to head for the station." "Yes sir."

"Sir the fighters are reporting that the station has minimal power readings." "Take us to just outside the effective weapon range of the station." "Sir we're detecting a ship launch from the station. The fighters are receiving a signal from the ship. They report that the ship is a colonial raptor." "Have the signal redirected to us." "It will be done." "A.. you .. me? Ple… come in. Come on ..u fracking radio w..k." "Yes were receiving you." "Oh ..ank the .ords." "You're cutting in and out." "I kn.w my r…o is frac…g up n.. to m….on my jump ….e is shot." "Ok we will help

you. I'm going to have a squadron of fighter escort you to the _Naga_ where I'll have some of my crew look over your raptor." "Thank you! You'll have no t….le from .e" "Ok I'll see after you land."

"Sir the salvage ships have arrived." "Ok have the marines board the station and secure it. I don't think that we'll have any trouble out of the scrapyard but tell the salvage crews to be cautious." "I'll tell them right away sir." "I'm going to go over to the _Naga_ to meet our guest"

Once I beamed over to the _Naga_. I went to the main conference room to await the arrival of our guest. While I was waiting I had some food brought. "Sir the salvage crews from the scrapyard have prepared a preliminary report." "Thank you."

 *******Report on Tartarus station scrapyard*******

 **List of ships in scrapyard**

 **One of each**

 **Harrier Class Assaultstar**

 **Cannon class Escort**

 **Cygnus MK1**

 **Braden Class Reserve Carrier**

 **Trident class Corvette**

 **Colossus Class Warstar**

 **Two of each**

 **Brimstone class Light Carrier**

 **Columbia class Battlestar**

 **Avenger Class Microstar**

 **Tiger class Destroyer**

 **Three of each**

 **Clemson subclass Faststar**

 **Hercules Class Strikestar**

 **Four of each**

 **Odyssey Class Battlecrusier**

 **Maze Class Pocket Carrier**

 **Seven of each**

 **Hermes Class Patrol Craft**

 **We have as of yet not gotten enough data to be able to determine which if any ships are salvageable. This list may be incomplete we will update it if needed. End of line.**

Well I can't complain really I did cut the expedition in half. I wasn't expecting to find a fleet worth of ships only the station. I can't look a gift horse in the mouth.

The door opening brought me out of my musings it looks as my guest has arrived.

"Hello please have a seat.Allow me to introduce myself I'm Lord Typhoeus." "Lord Typhoeus really?" "Yes really." "Well someone really thinks highly of themselves." "Why do you say that?"

"Well Typhoues was an adversary of lord Zeus." "Well I'm not that Typhoeus I can assure you.

He has been dead for a really long time though I am related to him. You never did tell me your name. You can call me Ty if you want. And no I'm not a god if you were wondering." "Ok well I'm Calypso you can call me Caly if you want." "It's a pleasure to meet you Caly. Ok now that the pleasantries are taken care of let's get down to business.""Ok." "Well what are you doing at an abandoned station?" "I could ask you the same Ty but I'll tell you I'm not supposed to be here I didn't even know there was a station here. My jump drive fracked up on me remember." "That's right I got my guys working on your raptor." "So what are you doing here?" "Well I came to salvage the station." "What why?" "I need it I have the ability to produce fighters and shuttles but not capital ships. I will move it to my colony if there aren't any resources in system."

Before she could say anything more there was a knock on the door. "Sir the station has been secured. The salvage crews are starting their work." "Ok call in the tanker more salvage crews

and the survey ships." "Yesmy lord." "Oh, Caly would you please follow Six? He's going to take you to the infirmary." "Why?" "Just to give you a check-up. I don't know what if anything you could have gotten into. It's just procedure." "Oh Ok."

While she was in the infirmary I went down to the maintenance area. To check how the repairs were going on her raptor. When I got there my chief called me over to the raptor. "Chief how are the repairs coming?" "We have the radio fixed and are working on the jump drive. Have you ask our guest how long she was stranded on the station Sir?" "No why?" "Well from the looks of the damage it's been more than a few days or weeks." "Ok I'll have to ask her after she gets out of the infirmary. Now how are our teams coming on the station?" "Making progress we can't get much done until the tanker gets here. We have gotten a couple of the emergency generators running. So there is limited power." "Good let me know if there are any other developments."

"Yes sir." "I'm off to the bridge Chief keep up the good work."

Once I was on the bridge and sat down in the commander's chair. And called for a sitrep

it took a few seconds. I was handed a tablet and a turning stone. Everything was goin well. Except that the other ships I called haven't gotten here yet. So I decide to go back over to the _Basilisk_ ( **Ha'tak** ) and star to survey the asteroid field. As I was heading to the beaming platform my kara kesh went off. "Yes." "Sir, this is Six. Caly is done with her check-up." "OK, bring her to the port side beaming platform I'll be waiting." "On our way sir." It took them a few minutes to get here. "So Ty what are we doing here?" "Were goin to the _Basilisk_ it's one of my other ships."

"Is that the name of the basestar?" "No that's the _Hydra_." "Well I didn't see another ship when I was coming into land." "Yes, I know she was hidden. Now do you want to go or stay?" "Ill go

Just so I can see this ship." "Ok, she is the ship I arrived in so she's like nothing you've ever seen. Now if you'll just stand right there we can go." "How were nowhere near the flight deck?"

"You'll see just stand still."

"WHAT THE FRACK?! Where are we?" "On the _Basilisk_. Where else would we be. While your

on board Six will be your guard." "What why do I need a guard?" ""This ship is more advanced than anything you have ever seen there are areas that you don't need to go into. He will just make sure that you don't get hurt." "Oh ok thanks I guess." "Now if you'll follow me we can head to the pel'tak." "The what now?" "Oh sorry I meant the bridge." "Well lead on then."

"Here we are." "WOW! You like gold or what?" "Yeah I do but I didn't decorate the ship just stole her. AH Alpha, Beta, Gamma prepare to get underway." "By your command." "Alpha how many times have I told you not to do that every time I give you an order?" "Holy fracking shite!

You have cylon centurions on your ships." "Yes and no. There not cylons anymore there my dragoons." "So that's supposed to make me feel better? Well it doesn't." You have my word that they will not harm you." "Like that makes any difference. How do I know you aren't a collaborator or something?" "Ha ha ha! That's funny. I'm no more a collaborator than you are my dear." "Sir we are ready to get underway." "Thanks Beta set course to the asteroid field."

"Now Caly you have been in the company of my dragoons since you came aboard the _Naga_.

Have any of them said or done anything in any way threating?" "No." "Ok so your just scared of what you don't understand. Look why don't I let Six escort you to your rooms and let you calm down and we can have dinner where we can talk." "Ok. I still don't like this." "Would you feel better if I gave you a gun?" "Yes I would." "Ok once Six shows you to your room he'll go get you a pistol and some ammunition. Ok?" "Yes thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir we are a safe enough distance away to jump." "Good good whenever your ready then." "Jump completed sir." "Ok now start scanning the asteroid field for any mineral resources." "Yes sir." "Launch two squadrons of fighters and an al'kesh. Have the fighters go into the asteroid field and the al'kesh go to the other side to scan the field. They are to keep pase with us and send there sensor data to us." "By your command sir."

It took a few hours to get the ships and fighters organized. After four hours of scanning the asteroid field and finding a lot of asteroids containing a wide assortment of resources. The ranged from a few meters across to a few thousand kilometres. I had Gamma start locating the best places to start mining.

After a couple more loooong hours of nothing but asteroids. I went to my quarters to eat and sleep. It seemed like I just closed my eyes when when my kara kesh started going off. "Yes this better be good." "Sir we're detecting a unknown energy signal." "How far away?" "That's difficult to tell sir it's intermittent and I can't get a good fix on it." "Ok launch a al'kesh to investigate." "Yes milord." "I'm going back to sleep don't wake me unless it's important." "Yes sir."

"Beta I want you to take an al'kesh, a squad of marines, four engineers and two squadrons of fighters to investigate the energy signal." "Yes Alpha." As I get to the launch bay the marines and pilots are still getting into the ships. "Alright get your metal butts in gear we've got a mission. MOVE IT! MOVE IT!"

"Finally it took yall long enough. Tell the fighters to launch first." "Yes sir." "Ok I want the fighters to go 1200 meter from us and each other. I want us to be the back point of a triangle. Notify me as soon as they are in position." "Yes sir."

"Sir the squadrons are in position." "Ok let's get started ahead 1/2." "Yes sir." "Tell the fighters to switch to activate sensors." "Done sir." "Set course for the last known position of the anomaly." "Course laid in sir."

It took six long hours for us to finnaly come into visual range of the unknown contact.

"Is that a beliskner class battleship?" "Yes sir it appears that it is." "What in the fracking hell is it doing here?" "I don't know sir." "That was a rhetorical question you idiot.

Ok send a report to lord Typhoeus telling him what we found and that we are going to see if we can board the ship."

"Ok the fighters will remain here we will head tword the ship. Send the orders to the fighters." "Orders received sir." "Ok take us in slowly but be ready to flip a bitch and get us out of here quick " "Understood sir."

 _*Ship aproching. Ship identified Gou'uld Al'kesh. No life signs detected. Weapon systems not active. Threat:minimal/nonexistent. Defensive action :none *_

After an hour of creaping up we were finally able to dock. Once we had a hard seal. We boarded the beliskner. When we got onboard there was no light of any kind so we had to activate our night vision.

"Ok this is how I want this to go. One fire teem goes withd the engineers to the engine room. The second comes with me to the bridge. And the third will secure the rest of the ship. Let me know if you find anything as to why this ship is here. And who's it is/was." "Yes sir." "Move out."

"Hold yall can read asgard right?" "No sir I don't have it in my data files." "Ok I'm assuming that it's the same with all of you correct?" "Yes sir." "Yes sir." "Yes sir." "Yes sir." "Ok I'm going to transmit a data burst with the pertinent files. When you get them access and install in your language files."

"Yes sir." "You got them installed?" "Yes sir." "Ok carry out your orders." "Sir."

"Ok we're here finally. There's no power to any of the consoles. Don't touch anything. One of you call and get me a sitrep on the other fire teams." "Yes sir." "Sir Meidias has reported in they haven't found anything yet."

"Ok tell them to keep at it." "Sir." "Nysa and the engineers have just made it to the engine room sir." "Ok ask her how long till they can restore power." "The chief engineer said it would be about an hour sir."

"Why that long?" "He wants to run diagnostics and system checks. We don't know how long this ship has been sitting here sir."

"It's been over an hour! Contact Nysa and see what the problem is." "On it sir." "Sir the chief engineer apologizes for the wait. One of the diagnostics took longer than he thought it would. He shall have power restored in a few minouts." "Well tell him to hurry up."

"Finnaly. Start running system checks on every system." "Sir the systems checkout." "Ok bring the environmental systems online and the internal sensors ." "Systems up and running sir." "Ok scann the ship and see if there are any intruders or blind spots." "Scann complete sir no intruders detected. I'm unable to get readings from main cargo holds A and B." "Contact Meidias and have his team check them out and report back." "By your command sir." "Continue to activate systems and run checks on them. I'll try and hack into the main computer. To try and see who's ship this was and what he/she were doing here." "Ok I've found out whose ship this was. I it belonged to Kvasir and from what this says has been sitting here for roughly four thousand years. Now to find out why." "Sir I have a report from Medon." "Who?" "Medon sir he's Meidias's second." "Why is he reporting and not Meidias?" "Meidias sent him to check cargo hold B Sir." "Oh OK what's his report?" "He reported that the entire hold is full of computer cores. And he's asking what you want him to do?" "Tell him to hold position outside the hold door and I'll come and check out the computers when I can." Yes sir." "Ok back to work."

"Sir Meidias is reporting in now." "Ok I needed a break anyway." "His report is the same as Medons." "What more computer cores?" "Yes sir." "Why would a Bilskirnir need with two cargo holds filled with computer cores? Tell him the same as Meidias." "Yes sir."

"Let me try this one mo'gin. No. No. No. Ah ha Got you! Holy Frack! You friggin genius." "Sir?" "What?" "Who is a genius and why?" "Oh Kvasir as to why he cracked the replicators code. He could have controlled them if he was still alive. He had an asteroid base that he was working in. But it self-destructed before he could get back to the ship.

Apparently one of the specimens broke containment and activated the self-destruct."

"So what does that mean for us sir?" "Well if were able to make enough replicator blocks

they could help upgrade/build ships and stations." "Ok now I'm going to check out the cargo holds. I'll be back."

"Ok let's see what we have in cargo hold B. Medon did yall see any controls when yall were in there?" "Yes sir it was about ten feet to your right after you enter." "Ok stay here I'll go see what's what." "Sir yes sir." "Ok let's see what we have here. Sweet. Naw it can't be. But it is. Holy Frackin hell!" "What sir?" "Do you know what is stored in the computer cores? No of course you don't. Ok I'm gonna tell you. These cores have the entire asgard population stored in them." "Aren't the asgard all dead sir?" "Yes but when an asgard dies there consciousness gets uploaded into a computer so that it can be downloaded into a new body." "So we have all of them stored in here?" "Yep that's right."

"What are we going to do sir?" "That's not my decision to make were going to let Lord Typhoeus make that decision." "Yes sir. What do you want us to do now?" "Stay here. Now I'm going to check hold A." "Sir one more question its some thin that's been buggin me for a little while." "Ok ask away." "How did Kvasir get all those cores in the first place?" "He brought them obliviously." "Sir why would he bring I don't know how many cores when he needed the space for all the supplies to build the asteroid base. They take up to much room sir. There's not much room left with them in there." "I'll have to think on that thanks for bringin it to my attention."

"Ok what do we have here Meidias?" "From what Medon told me is another hold full of cores sir." "Ok did you see a control console when you were in there?" "Yes sir its 15 feet inside. You can't miss it sir." "Ok thanks now let's see what's on thease cores."


End file.
